1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating barrage comprising an air-containing buoyancy portion and a curtain suspended from such portion, the curtain being maintained in an approximately vertical position in the water by a ballast member connected to the curtain, the buoyancy portion having the form of an air-tight envelope formed by a flexible film having a lower edge connected to the ballast member.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to confine pollutions of lakes and seas, especially oil pollutions, by launching floating barrages on the water surface with the object of containing or encircling the pollution, thereby preventing it from spreading, and facilitating decontamination.
Floating barrages are known in which the buoyancy member consists of a tube which is inflated before launching.
Such floating barrages suffer from the drawback that they are very voluminous, hence requiring much space during transport to the site of launching, and they are difficult to handle.
Floating barrages are also known in which the buoyancy member is formed by inflation of a tubular member in connection with the launching. Floating barrages of this type are described in, e.g., SE published patent application No. 436,435, NO patent specification No. 94,595 and DE patent publication No. 2,363,500. Such an inflation is laborious and time-consuming.
Furthermore, floating barrages have been developed which comprise mechanical members, such as springs, for automatic inflation of the buoyancy member after launching of the floating barrages on the water surface. Examples of this type of floating barrages are disclosed in DE patent specification No. 2,226,725, SE published patent application No. 340,593 and DK patent specification No. 139,308.
Moreover, SE published patent application No. 438,343 discloses a floating barrage which consists of an envelope having a water absorbing porous material located in its lower end, and which has a hole through which water can flow into the envelope. In launching the known floating barrage, the inflowing of water will be absorbed in the water-absorbing material, and the amount of air contained therein will be displaced to the upper portion of the envelope, thereby causing this portion to act as a buoyancy member. The known floating barrage is heavy to maneuver and difficult to remove and dispose of after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,861 describes a floating barrage which comprises a tubular air-tight buoyancy portion having air inlet means for blowing air into the tubular buoyancy portion in connection with the launching of the barrage on the water.
SE-B-348780 describes a floating barrage consisting of a plurality of air-filled buoyancy members which are attached to a curtain and a ballast member attached to one end of said curtain.